Heart of Darkness: End of Reign
by Danny Henderson
Summary: This is the conclusion of Dragus's reign in the world. Then a 1000 years pass, bringing the RO world today.


[This is the end of Dragus's reign. All of the characters are mine, but the plotline is owned by Gravity. Yay.]  
  
~------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
  
The heavens were at a breach as black clouds encompassed the land, choking the life out of the light. A long lightning bolt strucked against the atmosphere, reaching near the top of Glaist Heim. Tiny droplets pattered against the behemoth structure of the building. The ground was moist, mixing in with the thick crimson liquids set at different areas.  
  
A behemoth sized beast stood upon five silhoutte figures. The creature's muzzle is quite long and the fur is blue. The two front paws shook and quivered, then the large body collapsed.  
  
Next to the wolf was a large beast, covered with a brown fur around the body and white fur around the shoulders. A pair of goat horns adorned the beast's head. He wielded a giant scythe, marked with various of runes. The body collapsed as well, shaking the ground with the unison of thunder.  
  
Far back of the two collapsing beasts was a small mage with long flowing black hair, with a few locks tied back. The noticable thing that was on is forehead was a golden triangle with an eye to the middle. He was cloathed in a large cloak and a pair of tan pants. He gazed outward towards the band that slain both of his followers. "...You five. You slain Garmyth and Fenrir, I congratulate you." He smirked, bringing both hands together to clap in appraisal. "However, I have Odin's eye and I will bring Ymir to serve me."  
  
Emerging from the silhoutte emerged five figures. One was a woman with long flowing red hair, dressed in a blue armor with golden shoulderplates. A cape cascaded down the legs, covered with the leggings. She wielded a large blade encompassed with crimson flames.   
  
Stepping by the woman's side was a large man with short blond hair, few of the locks covering his face. He wore a white shirt, opened wide enough to expose his biceps. T the legs he wore a pair of blue jeans with his large leather studded belt wrapped below with a pair of black boots. The Blacksmith carried the Mjollnir, granted by Thor.   
  
Behind the two were three more people, a man wearing leather clothing with a falcon floating over his head. His hair stood up in spikes, colored in crimson hue. Another was an aged man, bearing short black hair with a goatee. He wore the tradiational robes. Last but not least was a long lavender haired girl wearing a lavender dress with a cross to the middle of her bosom. Black pants covers her legs along with a pair of brown long boots.  
  
"Dark Sorceror, give up now! You can't win!" shouted the Crusader, positioning her body forward while gripping onto her Balmung. "We won't let you complete your spell! Jacob, ready your hammer!"  
  
"Of course, love," replies the Blacksmith, Jacob. "'Ey Ashram, Kylie, ready your magics. Zalte, send the dinner meal after the eye! Talia and I will take the front lines!" Both Ashram the wizard and Kylie the priestess nodded, positioning themsleves to the corner while pushing their weapons forward.  
  
"...That's Falcorn, Jacob," muttered the irritated Hunter, Zalte. He gestured his leather glove towards the dark sorceror, "Falcorn, go for the eye!" Without wasting a time, the falcon launched from Zalte's shoulder, rushing towards Dragus's third eye. However, Dragus easily erupted a wall of flames to engulf his form, alarming the falcon to withdraw from striking the sorceror.   
  
"Damnit!" muttered Zelte, "Falcorn, return!" The falcon returned to the master's hand. Zeite retrieved his bow from the side, pulling an arrow from the quiver. He struck the blade of the arrow against the ground as if he stuck a match, igniting the blade with lightning. He positioned the arrow and fired at Dragus. However, Dragus easily caught the arrow's blade before it struck his neck, snapping it like a twig. Then, the mage dashed forward, immediately grabbing Zelte before he could withdraw another arrow. The falcon tried to protect his master, but he was easily smacked with the flaming hand of the sorceror. After taking hold of the hunter, Dragus slammed his arm down, slamming Zelte against the ground. And then, Dragus brought his foot back and kicked Zelte, sending him flying to land against theg round in front of his friends. "Weak!"  
  
"Zelte!" cried Jacob, who rushed forward to slam the Mjollnir against Dragus's back, sending him tilting over againt the ground. Before Dragus could land to the ground, the large sword strucked against Dragus's heart, thrusted by the Crusader, Talia. She glared with dismay at him, "Burn in hell! Odin doesn't like the likes of you!"  
  
"..Foolish girl." It seemed that the blade did not do anygood, for when he withdrew it from his stomach, he slammed his hand against her cheek, smacking her to the ground. Chanting was heard far from Dragus's reach.  
  
"May your frozen heart shatter with ice, Cold Bolt!" He threw his arm forward and a large spear of ice flew towards the magician.  
  
"May God bind your soul, Lex Divina!" shouted the priestess as she pointed her mace at Dragus, channeling a surge of divine energy to encompass her body. A pair of transluscent wings appeared over her, then it shot from her body, swirling over towards Dragus. The energy coiled around Dragus as if it was a rope, the strands beaming with a golden color. The ice spear nailed Dragus to the heart, causing him to cringe.  
  
"...You...fools," stated Dragus as he coughed up his blood. He rose both of his hands into the air, raising his hand into the air. He withdrew a dagger from his sleeve, revealing the fang shaped blade. The hilt itself has a green jewel to the front, "Blood.. heed my call," Dragus stabbed the grimtooth's tip onto his arm, allowing the blood to run freely through the ground. A voice joined in unison with the magician, as if it was from the bowls of Nifilheim, "Open the Helgrind to annihilate all humans that stand in my way." He erupted in laughter as he allowed the blood to stain along the ground while some of it covered the robe. "I call upon, the Lord of Vermillion!"  
  
"Take cover everyone!" shouted Jacob, who tried to run back. However, Kylie stepped forward, murmuring a prayer, "Odin, bestow your divine shield upon us all, protect us. Amen." When the girl glew, two large bolts of flames descended towards the ground, spreading in an explosion as it sizzled across the ground. Then, the surge continues once again, spreading debris everywhere.  
  
"Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...!!" Dragus gazed out to see the destruction, but he was amazed when he saw a blue shield covering the warriors. The shield fizzled away, and Talia immediately ran towards Dragus. She leaped into the air, swinging the Balmung across Dragus's head, but he quickly leaned back while swaying to the side of the blade. With each thrust she tried to slam at the sorceror, he evaded the blade from striking him. When she tried to turn and lift the blade, Dragus thrusted his right hand towards her neck, lifting her off of her feet.  
  
"Talia, this is where your 'crusade' ends. The gods couldn't stop me! Even with the gifts, you cannot stop--ugh!" Dragus was unable to turn around to see the blacksmith swinging the hammer across his back, sizzling him in an intensive voltage. The warlock let go of the girl as he collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood, before shutting his eyes.  
  
"Talia, are you okay?" Jacob kneeled down next to her, holding her hand while the other hand rached to her shoulder to lift her onto her feet.  
  
"Yes dear, I'm okay..." She lowered her head, then she gazed at Dragus's corpse, "...It's over. Your reign of terror has ended."  
  
It would seem to be the end, until...  
  
A snarl came from Ashram as he cased at Talia and Jacob, "I don't like the feeling of this." He gripped onto his staff, walking around in a pacing motion.  
  
Kylie and Zelte gazed at Ashram, "What is wrong Ashram?"  
  
"Do you sense something wrong? asked Kylie.  
  
After Jacob set Talia against the wall, he kneeled next to her smiling, "Don't worry, we will be able to start our family now that he is-" His last words were interrupted as a skeletal hand ripped from a black hole under the ground, digging through his back and pushing his heart out. The surprise of the heart being ripped out of her husband shocked and horrified the crusader as she crawled back into the wall.  
  
From that black hole came Dragus with that third eye. However, his form was mutilated to where he needed the cloak of Death to cover his form. The eyes are now formed into slits, the merged voices speak once again, "Til death do you part. You will bow to Kaiser Dragus."  
  
Tears ran through Talia's eyes as she got up, "J..ja...Jacob!" Tears flew down her eyes as she tried to reach for him, but was immediately yanked off of the ground by the Kaiser monster and hurled her towards the three. Both Ashram, Zelte, and Kylie were knocked back against the ground.  
  
Falcorn flew to attack Dragus, but the enhanced lord yanked the bird from the air, slamming the creature to the ground. The impact of the collosion snapped the bird's neck, resulting in its death.  
  
"Falcorn!" cried Zelte, bitter over his best friend's death. He reached into the quiver, withdrawing a flaming arrow. He took a deep breath, before unleashing a barrage of arrows to fly at Kaiser Dragus. However, Dragus pressed forward, ignoring the arrows that cinge his clothes, then reached over to ram his hand down Zelte's mouth. The form was halted by a shining light that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Kylie murmurs after casting her demon repellent spell, then she pulled Zelste back, "We better go."  
  
Covered with fury, Talia got up, running towards Dragus.  
  
"Talia, don't!" cried Ashram, but there was no avail. She would not listen to reason as she contnued to lash her sword at Kaiser Dragus, who easily evaded the blade's intentions to destroy him.  
  
"..My the darkness bind your soul, and may Tyr take you in his private war, Divine Light, destroy the wicked! Soul Strike!" Ashram glew with a white aura, before the color faded as each of them change into small balls, striking Dragus rapidly to send him back.  
  
Laughter errupted from Dragus as he was assaulted b the band. He extended his right hand into the air, possessing a rune. "..One is all I need to destroy you!" Kaiser Dragus held the rune into the air. The entire ground shook, causing neighs from the Nightmares to echo as the clatter grow dimmer.  
  
"We can't beat him, not like this..." Kylie stated as she pulled Talia back.The friends were separated as an eruption from the earth. Flames and harsh winds bit against the heroes, causing them to slowly withdraw.   
  
"..No... we can't lose. Not like this."  
  
"Do you give up, girl? You stupid humans must all die!" shouted Kaiser Dragus, laughing maniacally.  
  
Talia gazed at the hammer that her husband wielded. SHe pressed both hands to her bosom as she thought about him, "...You killed him... You murderer!" She sprung back onto her feet, sheathing the Balmung. As she ran towards Dragus, she grabbed onto the hammer.  
  
"What do you plan to do with that hammer, wench?" snorted Dragus.  
  
"This!" She leaped into the air, then he raised the heavy side of the hammer up. She slammed it down towards the forehead, but a force had kept her from proceeding with slamming the sledgehammer into the third eye. Dragus smirked lightly, then he withdrew the skeletal hand back, allowing a long pole with a crescent shaped blade to the end. The blade whisked horizontally, cutting through the metal plate of Talia's armor. Blood splattered as the girl slammed against the ground hard, coughing while holding her hand.  
  
"You have nowhere to go, girl!" boomed Dragus as he floated over towards the woman, raising the scythe into the air. He swing the scythe towards the girl, until a flaming arrow stabbed against the bony hand, making the grip of the scythe awkward to the point of falling out of his hand.  
  
"We're still here, you know," said the vengeful Hunter. He pulled out another arrow, then he leaped to a distance from Dragus. He pointed the arrow to the air, launching it into the air while quickly reloading and firing the next batch with a fluid motion that took a nanosecond. The arrows rain down against the cursed sorceror, forcing him to snarl in displeasure.  
  
Ashram lowered his head, then he gazed at Dragus, "This is for my father!" He lifted both hands into the air, murmuring a few words. "Cosmos in the skies, burn in chaos, I call upon you to awaken your wrath. I ask for your power to smite the might, and bring it down into its plight, Meteor Storm!" His body emitted a crimson glow, erupting around him. The flames engulf the surface, biting and niping along the air. From the rooftop to the empty window, various large flaming rocks descended from the sky, smashing against its structure. Dragus whisked away from the distance where the meteors landed, then charged straight forward to scoop his scythe and cleave the wizard into two. However, Zelte leaped into the air, spinning while slamming his foot against the reaper's face. Dragus was sent back from his charge, floating back before charging forward.   
  
"Die!" roared Dragus as he swung the scythe downward at Zelte in a rapid motion. However, Zelte leaped back, then performed a somersault to avoid each cleaving motion that came at him. The Hunter made his way to the wall, then he performed his last somersault, which pushed his legs against the wall while he was upside down. When Dragus saw the opportunity to slash against the arms, Zelte's legs bounced off and he lifted his hands off of the ground as he slammed both legs against Dragus's face.  
  
While the distraction went on, Ashram ran towards Talia, administrating his white potion towards her wounds. It gave the young priestess to make her prayer. She withdrew a blue gemstone from her backpack, setting it onto the ground. She kneeled, clamping both hands while bowing her head down, "God, I call upon you, I ask for you to take the holy flames that you used to give birth to warmth to punish the wicked. The dark heart exists within an embodiment of darkness. I call upon the flames of life to seal his soul within." Her voice resonated as she lifted both of her hands into the air. Her left had rose higher than her right, which pointed towards Dragus. The left hand joined with the right as she arched her back, "Divine Light, banish the wicked!" The blinding light emitted from her form as she shouted, "Magnus Exorcismus!" She released a white ball which flew at Dragus. The sorceror turned to see the flying ball, only to howl in agony as the ball morphed into a giant cross. The cross pulsed a bright light to burn against Dragus's tattered body.  
  
When Talia felt better, she gazed over at her husband's corpse, tears burning in her eyes. She gazed down at the hammer that she dropped, picking it back up. She ran towards Dragus, spinning her body while slamming the butt of the hammer against the third eye at the forehead. Upon contact, a light emitted from the wound, engulfing the whole head with light.  
  
"Aggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Dragus cried as he felt the intense burning. His body slowly returned to normal, but a black portal appeared behind him, sucking him inside as ifit was a vaccum. The darkness of the castle slowly died away as daylight broke.  
  
"...Jacob." Talia lifted the hammer, then she kneeled down by Jacob's corpse. She leaned over to plant a kiss to the forehead, "...I'll miss you dearly."  
  
Ashram said, "It is time for us to go, Kylie will make a prayer for his funeral. He was a brave warrior." He gazed at Zelte, who was hugging onto the dead falcon, "There will be room for Falcorn as well." However, Ashram never gotten a response from the Hunter.  
  
"...I wonder what was that vortex," Kylie thought to herself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Within the dark world, blackness dominated the whole land. Only person visible was the omnipresence of the Dark Lord. He gazed with displeasure, growling, "My bond has escaped my hold... I need that host..." He narrowed his eyes, then he snapped his fingers. The corpses of both Fenris and the baphomet, Garmyth, disappeared from Glaist Heim and appeared within the dark world.   
  
Fenris was put into a deep sleep. Meanwhle, Garmyth woke up from his sleep, grumbling in irritating to the pain that he felt.  
  
"Garmyth!"  
  
"...Yes sir!"  
  
"Find my other half!"  
  
"What? What do you mean? Dragus was--"  
  
"Destroyed, or rather banished within the dark void. You will find him at all costs, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good." With that, the Dark Lord waved his hand outward, forming the baphomet into a black ball, before it disappeared. "...I will have my bond back, and I will rule all of Rune-Midgard." He gave a fanged grin as he clenched his fist to display his iron grip. 


End file.
